1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image scanning device incorporated in, for example, a copier or facsimile apparatus to scan an image or picture on an original document.
2. Background Art
Among image scanning devices of the above-mentioned kind, one having a flat bed scanner needs a pre-scanning preparation such as placing an original document on a document plate (flat bed or scanning table) and closing a cover over the original document. After such preparation, a user presses a scanning start key on an operation panel, for example. Upon pressing the start key, a carriage which supports at least part of an optical scanner is moved from a stand-by position to a scanning start position, and the scanning operation starts.
In the conventional image scanning device, a certain period is required until the scanning starts after the user presses the scanning start key since the carriage moves from the stand-by position to the scanning position upon pressing the scanning start key. Accordingly, the user must wait for a while until the scanning starts after his or her panel operation.
Another type of image scanning devices has a communication function. After a user dials or enters a telephone number (facsimile number) of a remote facsimile machine and presses a start key to initiate scanning of a document, a carriage which supports a scanning unit or portion is moved from a stand-by position to a scanning position. The user does not know whether the line is busy or not when the user presses the start key. Therefore, there is a possibility that the carriage is meaninglessly moved to the scanning position. In other words, the carriage is moved to the scanning position regardless of a fact that the line between the remote facsimile machine and the image scanning device is busy.